


Ноев ковчег

by Squirry



Category: Actor RPF, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6487819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirry/pseuds/Squirry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Квартира наверху была объектом приложения инфернальной ненависти Эйдана. Он с удовольствием ненавидел бы ее жильцов, но они сменялись слишком часто для того, чтобы можно было их запомнить и персонифицировать зло.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ноев ковчег

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке: Повседневное АУ. Однажды Эйдана заливает сосед сверху. Как вариант для сюжета: Эйдан берет монтировку и идет разбираться, но у соседа внезапно огромная собака, большой брат и самые очаровательные на свете ямочки.

Эйдан проснулся от звука льющейся воды. Он только-только успел провалиться в забытье. Едва-едва ухватил за хвост обрывок вчерашнего приятного сна, как его словно подбросило пружиной. Тот, кого хоть раз заливало среди ночи, распознает этот звук даже в какофонии ночного города. Окно по случаю летней духоты было нараспашку, но звук - о, этот звук капели с потолка! - было ни с чем не спутать.  
Он вскочил, дернул шнурок настенной лампы и заметался по квартире. Не то чтобы там было особо много места, но спросонья Эйдан никак не мог найти протечку, мучительно щуря на потолок ослепленные светом глаза. Текло из люстры. Точнее, из места ее крепления к потолку. Эйдан давно знал эту загадочную особенность своей квартиры. Когда этажом выше разверзались очередные хляби (четвертый раз за три года, - тоскливо констатировал он), текло поначалу в ванной или в туалете. Потом вода, следуя своими загадочными путями, начинала сочиться по длинной трещине, змеившейся по потолку коридора. Затем, набухая крупными каплями, прокладывала русло к центру комнаты. И наконец, достигнув желанной цели, веселым ручьем прорывалась вниз из цоколя потолочной лампы. Эйдан порадовался, что не включил сразу верхний свет, и, матерясь сквозь зубы, рванул в коридор вырубать пробки.  
Квартира наверху была объектом приложения инфернальной ненависти Эйдана. Он с удовольствием ненавидел бы ее жильцов, но они сменялись слишком часто для того, чтобы можно было их запомнить и персонифицировать зло. Поэтому Эйдан привычным ментальным усилием послал тугой комок ненависти вверх. Вверх, по цоколю люстры, сквозь набухшую (останутся гнусные зеленые пятна) побелку. Вверх, да заткните вы там уже свой гейзер! В ответ на привычное ментальное усилие привычнейшим образом ничего не произошло. Капель не унималась. Расставив тазики и разложив тряпки, где только можно, Эйдан натянул джинсы и отправился наверх.  
Дверь ненавистной квартиры была полуоткрыта. Эйдан толкнул ее и вошел. В нос ударил запах мокрой штукатурки. В коридоре клубился пар. В клубах пара беспорядочно сновал туда-сюда взъерошенный и расхристанный тип в мокрой полосатой пижаме. Система тазиков и тряпок, в совершенстве освоенная Эйданом, здесь была бы полезна не более, чем детский совочек на строительстве пирамид. Потолок в буквальном смысле лежал на полу. Куски штукатурки расползались под ногами, как льдины на весеннем солнышке. Проталины наверху оскалились дранкой. Все было плохо. Очень плохо. И даже некому было дать в морду, потому что тип в пижаме в катастрофе был неповинен. Просто аки агнец. Привычная картина мира дала сбой. Зло следовало искать этажом выше, и делать это как можно скорее, пока плотину не прорвало окончательно.  
"Агнец" явно принял его за кого-то другого: подался к нему, пытаясь разглядеть сквозь завесу пара, но, оценив потрепанный домашний вид Эйдана, видимо, понял свою ошибку.  
\- Ты снизу, с четвертого? – обреченно спросил он. – Уже и туда протекло?  
В закрытую дверь спальни изнутри что-то весомо впечаталось, шумно завозилось и басовито гавкнуло пару раз. «Псина, и немаленькая», - машинально отметил Эйдан. Он вспомнил, что по утрам, выходя на пробежку, несколько раз сталкивался с этим невысоким парнем, и собаку тоже вспомнил: здоровый рыжеватый - одной масти с хозяином - пес, мохнатый, бровастый и бородатый. Эйдана при встрече всякий раз забавлял вид соседа, диссонирующий как с размерами пса, так и с погодой и здравым смыслом. Видимо, то, что Эйдану казалось приятной утренней прохладой, тот воспринимал как нешуточный холод, и кутался в теплую куртку.  
\- А откуда течет-то? - спросил Эйдан, запоздало сообразив, что соседская квартира находится на пятом, последнем, этаже. - Там же нет никого наверху...  
\- С чердака течет, - ответил сосед, не прекращая деловито мельтешить по разрушенной комнате. - Трубу с горячей водой прорвало. А дверь туда заперта, и не сломаешь. Там решетка металлическая из вот такенных прутьев. Я уже позвонил, куда только можно. И в коммунальную службу, и в службу спасения. Пусть вскрывают, отключают воду. Когда ты вошел, я подумал, что это аварийщики приехали.  
Эйдан наконец понял, что то, что он принимал за бессмысленные перемещения, было очень даже целенаправленной деятельностью. Сосед перетаскивал вещи из шкафов, книги с полок и складывал их под дверью спальни, на уцелевшем клочке суши, где уже громоздились телевизор и музыкальный центр.   
"Редкого душевного здоровья чувак", - подумалось Эйдану. Он бы на месте соседа вряд ли смог сохранять такое хладнокровие перед лицом стихии. Во всяком случае, КПД у него точно был бы ниже.  
\- Зовут тебя как? - внезапным вопросом прервал его размышления сосед.   
-Ээээ... Эйдан, - выдавил тот.  
\- А я Дин, - сообщил новый знакомец, вытирая руку о пижамные штаны и протягивая Эйдану. - Что ж ты, Э-э-эйдан, стоишь как неродной? Будто не твою квартиру мы сейчас заливаем? Давай-ка, помоги мне перетащить вот эти две коробки, а потом бери тряпки - и вперед. Это в твоих же интересах, между прочим. Не хватит тряпок, можешь полотенца брать.  
Они перенесли две тяжеленных, будто кирпичами набитых коробки ("книги", - лаконично пояснил Дин). Больше сухих вещей в гостиной не нашлось, и они занялись сизифовым трудом, собирая с пола воду и мокрую штукатурку. Приехавшие коммунальщики застали их за решением моральной дилеммы: уместно ли будет опустошать ведра со строительным мусором прямо с балкона. Эйдан сомневался, Дин напирал на тот факт, что ситуация у них экстренная, не до приличий. Пока Дин беседовал с представителем коммунальной службы и провожал того к дверям чердака, Эйдан и сам дозрел до этой простой мысли и вывалил два ведра штукатурки в палисадник под окнами.   
\- Ты что, обалдел? - вопросил его вернувшийся Дин.  
\- Так ты же сам сказал, не до приличий сейчас!  
\- Я пошутил вообще-то! А если б на голову кому?..  
Сбитый с толку Эйдан пристыженно ретировался на сухое пространство, к дверям спальни, и опустился на пол. Пес за дверью, услышав его приближение, снова хрипло залаял - впрочем, вполне добродушно. Слышно было, как молотит по полу хвост.  
\- Ну и шуточки у твоего хозяина, - пробормотал себе под нос Эйдан. Из-за двери донесся мощный, с подвыванием, зевок, и Эйдан почувствовал, как у него тоже зевота сводит челюсти. Одно утешение - что завтра выходной. Сидеть в офисе после такой веселой ночки было бы пыткой.  
\- Ну где ты там, - позвал из коридора Дин. - Воду перекрыли, нужно собрать остатки с пола, чтобы дальше к тебе не лилось.  
У Эйдана уже руки и ноги уже словно свинцом налились, а спина молила о пощаде. Чтобы еще хоть на секунду оттянуть грядущие каторжные работы, он вытащил верхнюю книгу из картонной коробки и бросил взгляд на обложку.  
\- Зачем тебе столько кулинарных книг, да еще одинаковых? - спросил он подошедшего Дина. Тот сунул ему в руки тряпку.  
\- Люблю, знаешь ли, готовить.   
\- Одни и те же блюда каждый день? - натужно пошутил Эйдан.  
\- Почему тебя это беспокоит? Ты собирался сделать мне предложение? Но теперь передумал? - улыбнулся Дин. Из уголков глаз у него разбежались морщинки, на заросших золотистой щетиной щеках появились ямочки. Смотрелось это, нужно было признать, потрясающе. Эйдан сглотнул. Он только сейчас рассмотрел соседа как следует.   
\- Нет, - с трудом выдавил он сквозь внезапно пересохшее горло.   
"Нет" - не собирался? Или "нет" - не передумал? - легко улыбнулся Дин, почти силком впихивая ему в руки тряпку и подталкивая в сторону гостиной. - Я работаю в книжном магазине, - может, знаешь, в квартале отсюда, напротив "Дебнемс". Мы с братом совладельцы. Ну же, идем, немного осталось.  
"Нет" - не передумал", - промелькнуло в голове у Эйдана.  
Когда с осушением заболоченных территорий было покончено, у Эйдана в голове оставалась одна только мысль: рухнуть на горизонтальную (желательно сухую) поверхность и лежать, не двигаясь. Часов восемь. А лучше - двенадцать. Он посмотрел на Дина. Тот тоже выглядел измученным и каким-то потухшим. А с сухими горизонтальными поверхностями в его квартире дело сейчас обстояло неважно.  
Дин снял со стены закрепленную там лампу. Эйдан только сейчас понял, что лампы, дававшие такой яркий белый свет, были не чем иным, как комплектом переносных фотоосветителей, на прищепках развешанных по квартире.  
Сосед приоткрыл дверь в спальню, предварительно прикрикнув "лежать!" на рванувшегося ему навстречу пса, и посветил на потолок. По сравнению с остальной квартирой спальня почти не пострадала. Штукатурка осталась на потолке, но... да, с сухими поверхностями определенно была беда.  
\- Пойдем ко мне ночевать, - предложил Эйдан. - Думаю, у меня посуше будет.  
\- Хорошо, - с явным облегчением согласился Дин. Видимо, ему совсем не улыбалось провести остаток ночи в этом банно-штукатурном аду. - Пойдем, только надо сначала погулять с Бэтменом, а то он нас поднимет в шесть утра.   
Эйдан смотрел на него, как на помешанного. Погулять с Бэтменом. Просто отлично. А потом выпить со Спайдерменом.  
Дин распахнул дверь в спальню и позвал:  
\- Бэтмен! Гулять идем!  
У Эйдана еще хватило сил на то, чтобы глупо рассмеяться.  
Услышав заветное "гулять", пес тут же материализовался перед дверью с поводком в зубах. Дин прицепил карабин к ошейнику и выпрямился.  
\- Э-э-э, - неопределенно протянул Эйдан, указывая рукой на полосатую пижаму соседа. - Ты прямо так собираешься идти?  
Тот оглядел себя и фыркнул.  
\- Подожди минутку.  
Эйдан и пес уселись на сухом островке в коридоре и стали ждать. Вскоре Дин вынырнул из спальни с переброшенными через плечо джинсами.  
\- Всегда считал, что привычка убирать вещи в шкаф - это хорошо! - усмехаясь сказал он. - А когда собака норовит стащить твою одежду и сделать из нее гнездо, чтобы мягче лежалось, - это плохо. А вот видишь, как оно обернулось! В шкафу все мокрое, а единственная сухая шмотка - штаны, которые этот паршивец украл и лежал на них!  
На улице было все так же душно. Асфальт и стены домов слишком раскалились за день, и ночь не принесла прохлады. Эйдан с Дином сидели на скамейке. Дин чуть ссутулился, обхватив себя руками за плечи, и отрешенно наблюдал за бодро скачущим Бэтменом. А Эйдан курил и смотрел на Дина. И думал о том, что пижамную куртку тот так и не переодел, ограничившись джинсами. И еще о том, что вот он, Эйдан Тернер, по жизни - разгильдяй и раздолбай, чем его неоднократно попрекали родители, друзья и бывшие любовники. А сосед Дин - тоже явный раздолбай, но какой-то очень собранный и уверенный в полном своем праве быть раздолбаем. Так что и не упрекнешь. Раздолбай без страха и упрека. И что ресницы у него совсем светлые и чуть загибаются вверх, а глаза, темные в свете фонаря, на самом деле наверняка тоже светлые - серые? голубые? - и прозрачные.  
Лифт не работал. То ли его отключила аварийная служба, то ли просто сломался. Дин и Эйдан, еле волоча от усталости ноги, поднялись на четвертый этаж. Два последних пролета Дин тянул Эйдана за руку, словно буксир. Позади них клацал когтями по ступеням пес.  
Эйдан, чертыхаясь и с трудом попадая ключом в скважину, - руки от усталости и напряжения изрядно тряслись, - отпер входную дверь. Первым в дверной проем, извернувшись всем телом и технично отпихнув Эйдана, ввалился Бэтмен. И тут же деловито отправился обследовать незнакомую территорию. Эйдан шагнул внутрь и сделал широкий приглашающий жест. Они Дином, не сговаривась, устремились к дивану в гостиной и синхронно рухнули на него.   
\- Я пробки вырубил перед уходом, - сообщил Эйдан. - У меня из люстры текло.  
\- А-а-а, у меня тоже все с люстры началось. Свет был включен, коротнуло... - Дин махнул рукой, вытащил из кармана пижамной куртки фотолампу, включил и протянул Эйдану.  
\- Ты еще и фотограф?  
Дин кивнул, запрокинул голову, морщась и массируя себе шею, бросил взгляд на потолок, замер и молча указал пальцем вверх. Эйдан проследил его взгляд. На потолке над головой Дина расплывались зеленоватые мокрые пятна. Эйдан поерзал.   
\- Подо мной, вроде бы, сухо, - неуверенно сообщил он, возя ладонью по поверхности дивана и предсказуемо натыкаясь на теплое бедро Дина.  
\- А я сижу в луже, - меланхолично сообщил тот. - Но спинка дивана практически сухая. Думаю, если его разложить и застелить вот эту часть какой-нибудь клеенкой...  
\- Забудь, - оборвал его Эйдан. Есть еще кровать.  
Кровать в спальне была таких размеров, что Дин восхищенно присвистнул. На ней могли бы с комфортом улечься и Эйдан, и Дин, и Бэтмен, и, пожалуй, еще для какой-нибудь жертвы потопа нашлось бы местечко. Но Бэтмен, по счастью, на кровать не претендовал. Обойдя всю квартиру, он устроился в коридоре под входной дверью. Других жертв наводнения в обозримом пространстве тоже не наблюдалось. Воды схлынули, выбросив их на берег - измученных, едва живых. Эйдан чувствовал себя слишком усталым, чтобы вспомнить сейчас, сколько же времени прошло с того момента, когда на этой кровати лежал еще кто-нибудь, кроме него. Они упали каждый на свою половину кровати и заснули - практически мгновенно.  
Спустя два часа Эйдан проснулся, словно его подтолкнули. Он открыл глаза и замер, покрывшись холодным потом. На него практически в упор уставились два нечеловеческих глаза, мерцавшие зеленым в рассветном полумраке. Горячее дыхание коснулось лица. В мозгу Эйдана промелькнули все страшные истории про монстров, которыми его пугали в детстве. Глаза моргнули, послышался то ли зевок, то ли чихание, простучали удаляющиеся шаги и донесся звук падения тяжелого тела, рухнувшего на пол в коридоре. Эйдан облегченно выдохнул и уронил голову на подушку.   
Через распахнутое окно в комнату лилась предутренняя свежесть. Дин скорчился под махровой простыней, прижавшись спиной к боку Эйдана. Эйдан встал, закрыл окно, потом достал из шкафа шерстяной плед и набросил на Дина.  
После всех этих хождений сон окончательно покинул его. Эйдан лежал, сквозь ресницы смотрел на медленно светлеющее небо за окном и думал, что скоро совсем рассветет. Наступит утро, Дин проснется, они обменяются десятком фраз, обсуждая вчерашнее. А потом сосед уйдет к себе. Куда-то туда, где у него есть не известная Эйдану жизнь, родственники, книжный магазин и грядущий ремонт. И что они наверняка будут часто встречаться перед подъездом и в лифте, улыбаться при встрече и обмениваться рукопожатиями. И, может, даже пару раз сходят выпьют пива в бар на углу. И, может быть, из этого даже что-то получится.  
Потому что надо быть полным мудаком, чтобы разбудить Дина сейчас только потому, что самому не спится. Потому что принял за флирт то ничего не значащее "Не передумал"? , мельком оброненное Дином посреди адского потопа, руин и коробок с барахлом. Потому что глазел на его задницу через приоткрытую дверь ванной, пока тот снимал пижаму и надевал джинсы. Потому что ситуация, на самом деле, дурацкая, как в мыльной опере. Два человека, случайно оказавшихся в одной кровати, потому что все остальное залито водой. Ведь это же не повод, чтобы протянуть сейчас руку и раскрутить этот клетчатый шерстяной кокон.  
Дин заворочался, сел в кровати, выпутывая руки из пледа, потянулся к лежащему на тумбочке телефону.  
\- Сколько времени? Черт, батарейка села.  
\- Часов пять, - ответил Эйдан.   
\- Ты чего не спишь?  
\- Приходил твой зверь, дышал на меня и ронял слюни. Я спросонья решил, что это чудовище.  
\- А-а-а! - Дин потер лицо руками. Волосы у него с одной стороны были примяты и торчали, как гнездо. - А я, представляешь, на прошлой неделе у брата ночевал и проснулся от того, что по мне крыса бегала.  
\- Твой брат живет в трущобах? - растерялся Эйдан.  
\- Нет, просто у него много всякой живности дома.  
\- Жуть!  
\- Это точно! - засмеялся Дин. - А у тебя никого нет? - повисла пауза. - Кошки там, или рыбок?  
\- Нет, у меня нет никого. - до Эйдана дошло, насколько двусмысленно прозвучали последние фразы. Или это только плод его воображения? Как тогда, над коробками с книгами? На этот раз пауза показалась просто невыносимой.  
Дин с легкой усмешкой смотрел на него. Очень внимательно смотрел. Было уже достаточно светло, чтобы разглядеть, как подрагивает в полуулыбке уголок рта, отчего на щеке то появляется, то исчезает ямочка.  
\- Так ты не передумал? - негромко сказал он, когда молчание уже начало казаться Эйдану нестерпимым.  
\- Нет. Не передумал, - ответил тот. И протянул руку, стягивая с Дина плед.  
Под пледом обнаружилась еще и скомканная махровая простыня, а под простыней наконец нашелся и сам Дин: горячий, весь в испарине. Эйдан не удержался и подул на влажную кожу предплечья, завороженно глядя, как бегут по руке мурашки и встают дыбом золотистые волоски.  
\- Ты меня пледом накрыл, - пробормотал Дин. Эйдан не видел его лица, почти уткнувшись носом в сгиб его локтя.   
\- Ага. У тебя был замерзший вид.  
\- У меня вообще часто такой вид. Не обращай внимания, в половине случаев это оптическая иллюзия.   
\- Это была убедительная иллюзия, - Эйдан через голову потянул с него пижамную куртку.  
Трусы на Дине были на редкость дурацкой расцветки. Содрав их и зашвырнув куда-то под кровать, Эйдан притиснул Дина к себе, вжимаясь в него, ловя пробегающую по загривку дрожь, крепко проводя сжатыми губами по плечу, груди.   
\- У тебя эта дверь запирается? - вдруг спросил тот невнятно, почти на вдохе. Эйдан даже не сразу понял, настолько невовремя прозвучал вопрос - как раз тогда, когда никаких больше вопросов в этом мире не осталось. Одни ответы. Потом сообразил.  
\- Ты что, стесняешься своей собаки?  
\- Ты тоже застесняешься, когда он зайдет поинтересоваться, что ты делаешь с его хозяином.  
Эйдан застонал и пошел запирать дверь - как оказалось, очень вовремя.  
\- Пес-вуайерист, - пробормотал Эйдан, возвращаясь к кровати. - Потоп. Короткое замыкание. Кулинарные книги. Крысы. Ноев ковчег какой-то.  
\- Просто на ковчеге должно быть всякой твари по паре, вот он и заскучал, - хихикнул Дин.  
\- Молчи уже, - рыкнул Эйдан, затыкая ему рот поцелуем. Дин понятливо замолчал, отвечая на поцелуй и пытаясь стянуть с Эйдана трусы - очень скромной расцветки, в отличие от его собственных. Без сердечек.  
Они оба вдруг страшно заторопились - словно этот кусок времени перед рассветом был украден ими не то у вчерашнего безумного дня, не то у следующего. Словно вот-вот должна была закончиться эта передышка. Словно волны какого-то грядущего потопа должны были растащить их по разным берегам. Руки Дина путались в темной шевелюре Эйдана - не отпуская, вцепившись до боли, держа, как утопающего. Тот спускался губами все ниже - по груди, по животу, по дорожке золотистых волос, идущей вниз от пупка, - еще ниже, забирая член в рот. Дин рефлекторно вскинул бедра, толкаясь вверх, еще раз, еще, потом потянул Эйдана за волосы - к себе, на сбитую влажную подушку, пристраивая на своем плече тяжелую голову и вжимаясь бедрами в его напряженный член. Эйдан завозился, ерзая по нему - этого было так мало сейчас, так отчаянно мало, хотелось настолько большего, но было невозможно уже...   
Дин протиснул руку между их телами, обхватил оба члена, сжал, провел, стискивая пальцы, раз, другой, третий... Эйдан отпустил себя, выгибаясь вслед за ласкающей рукой, выплескиваясь в нее и чувствуя, как за секунду до оргазма Дин останавливается и сильнее сжимает пальцы. Попав в водоворот, нужно, не сопротивляясь, идти вниз, чтобы потом, достигнув дна, оттолкнуться и выплыть. Когда они оба выплыли - задыхающиеся, обессиленные, распластанные на смятой простыне, - за окном уже вставало солнце.  
В половине одиннадцатого их разбудил Бэтмен, возмущенный, что все его покинули. Эйдан в чем мать родила поплелся на кухню варить кофе и вытирать лужу, натекшую из отключенного холодильника. После вчерашнего вселенского потопа это казалось смешной мелочью. Дин разыскал под кроватью трусы, натянул джинсы и позаимствованную у Эйдана футболку и с обреченным видом повел пса на улицу. Через пятнадцать минут они вернулись. Дин, принимая из рук Эйдана кружку с дымящимся кофе, бодро сообщил, что лифт уже включили, а на фасаде дома в районе пятого этажа проступило здоровенное мокрое пятно. И что он, Дин, собирается сейчас зарядить телефон, позвонить хозяину квартиры, обрадовав его сногсшибательными новостями, а потом отвезти Бэтмена к брату.  
\- А потом?  
\- Ну, не знаю. Поживу у него, пока что-нибудь не решится с ремонтом.   
\- Живи здесь. Не хочу, чтобы по тебе бегали крысы.  
Дин вскинул голову, испытующе глядя на него.  
\- Серьезно?  
\- Ага. Серьезнее некуда. - Эйдан улыбнулся, надеясь, что улыбка вышла не слишком заискивающей.  
\- Ну тогда я сейчас съезжу все-таки, отвезу Бэтмена. Здесь будет грязь, штукатурка, ремонт... он совсем заскучает. А там крысы, ягненок...  
\- О, боже, еще и ягненок, - ужаснулся Эйдан.  
\- Да, - оживился Дин. - Между прочим, очень забавный. Хочешь посмотреть? Соглашайся, поехали вместе!  
Через пару дней стало понятно, что в ближайший месяц вернуться на прежнее место Дину не светит. Да и в следующий, пожалуй, тоже: ремонт затягивался на неопределенный срок. Дин отказался от квартиры и переехал к Эйдану. Когда они привезли назад Бэтмена ("пока он окончательно не превратился в пастушью собаку", - пошутил Дин), тот, едва выйдя из лифта, уверенно направился к двери, казалось, и не заметив, что живут они теперь этажом ниже.   
Вскоре в квартиру на пятом въехала пожилая дама с породистой собачкой. Миссис Фергюсон была доброжелательна, приветлива, вежливо здоровалась, встречая Дина и Эйдана в лифте, и смотрела на них с неизменным умилением во взгляде.   
Полгода спустя миссис Фергюсон залила их, забыв закрутить кран в ванной.  
Запыхавшийся Эйдан долго звонил и стучал в дверь проклятой квартиры, прежде чем на пороге показалась миссис Фергюсон в папильотках и с отпечатком подушки на щеке.  
\- Ох, мистер Тернер, простите, ради всего святого, простите! - восклицала она. Снизу по лестнице процокали когти. Бэтмен оценил обстановку, в своей обычной манере оттеснил соседку корпусом и проник в квартиру.  
На этот раз последствия потопа оказались минимальны. Воду убрали за полчаса. На следующий день миссис Фергюсон пришла на четвертый этаж извиняться: с грушевым пирогом и брусничным чатни собственного изготовления. Пирог оказался выше всяких похвал. Чатни было зверски кислым, но и его тоже съели. Досадное происшествие быстро забылось.  
Спустя еще пару месяцев умиление во взгляде миссис Фергюсон сменилось нешуточным возмущением.   
\- Щенков будете пристраивать сами! - категорично сказала она, поджав губы.  
Впрочем, это была уже совсем другая история.


End file.
